Their normal day
by SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxed, normal day on the bunker. So far it had been, until certain angel visited the Winchester when they were about to have dinner. That wasn't the shocking thing, the shocking thing was when they had another visitor: Chuck.


**Their "normal" day**

They were having a "normal" day in the bunker, or at least something most people considered "normal": being at home.

For some strange reason, Cas had come to join them (clearly because of Dean's longing). Dean was surprised when the angel arrived, and man, he had missed him; so as soon as Cas showed up at their door without previous announce, Dean hugged him in relief of seeing that sweet, handsome, precious face again...

Only last week he had confess to the priest on one of their cases that he didn't really want to die, that he wanted to experience feelings differently than he had before, or even for the first time. He knew why he said that, he was tired of pulling that thought apart, making it look like it has never been there, he was tired of that; so when he said those words he was thinking about Cas, how Dean wanted to experience a relationship with him, with a male (or at least, the vessel was male) for the first time, in a very different way. He was ready to do something about it.

Sam stared at them for a few seconds, realizing their hug had lasted more than just a casual hug. Dean finally broke their hug and turned to Sam, who was smiling and winked at Dean. The older Winchester seemed pissed after that.

They were supposed to have dinner when the angel arrived, so Dean drove himself to the kitchen ready to cook some burgers. When they were ready, he placed a dish in front of Sam and one where Dean was going to sit, next to Cas.

"So Cas, what brings you around?" – Sam finally asked.

"I'm not sure Sam, it just felt right to come... Here."

"Well, it's good to have you around once in a while Cas" – Dean intervened. – "When you know, it's not an emergency or we're about to die. I wish he had more days like this." – He concluded with half a smile.

When the brothers were done eating and about to wash the dishes, someone knocked on their door. They all panicked since it was a place not many knew.

"Should we open the door?" – Sam asked quietly.

"I think we should, but first grab a gun; just in case" – Dean told the other two.

They headed to the door slowly, trying not to make noise.

Sam grabbed the knob and exchanged a look with Dean, who nodded.

"Woah, save your gun for real danger Sam." – Chuck said when Sam opened the door and pointed at him with it. _Chuck._

"Ch... Chuck!?" – Sam yelled in surprise. He was confused yet happy to see that face again, alive.

"Same old me."

"But... But it can't be!"

Dean and Cas were in such shock they couldn't even move, they were behind Sam with their mouths opened.

"It is, so you better believe it. Hey there Dean! And Cas!"

They didn't even bother on replying.

"But, but, how it's really you?" – Sam was definitely in shock too. – "I don't pretend to sound rude but, weren't you dead?"

"No, you ASSUMED I was dead because you met Kevin Tran, the prophet."

"Hmm, yeah, and you were a prophet too but there can't be two prophets at the same time, am I right?"

"Sure Sam, there's no way two prophets live at the same time."

"Okay Chuck, I need you to cut your shit and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I'll happily buuuuut it's not so warm out here."

"Oh! I'm sorry, come in, yeah, yeah, come inside man." – Sam said, as coming back to reality.

Chuck did, and they all sat on the table where they've just had dinner. Sam and Chuck on one side and Dean and Cas next to each other, in front of them.

"Chuck this... Can't be really you" – Dean said.

"It is, Dean. Let me explain you all. You guys assumed I was dead because of Kevin. You never saw my dead body or any actual physical evidence of me being death so I thought you would've been a little bit smarter."

"This isn't really helping. I don't understand. Smarter how?" – Dean asked, still confused.

"I just thought you were smarter, having like a hunch that I was still alive."

"We certainly did but it wasn't logical, I mean, two prophets?" – Sam inquired.

"Two prophets, yeah, about that, I'm not actually a prophet... I, well, it doesn't matter how I found out but the thing is that I'm God."

"Like, God God?" – Dean asked.

"Yes, exactly, like God God."

"You can't be my dad" – Castiel said bewildered because of what he had just heard.

"I got to say I am, Cas. I can't believe it either, I was shocked, and way more shocked than you guys are."

"This has to be some short of sick joke." – Dean said.

"It's not guys, I mean it, I'm really God! Why would I be joking?"

"Well, it's not like our friends walk back to us after their deaths!"

"See? That's why people get better with Sam, Dean!"

Just when Dean was about to complain, Sam interfered.

"I believe you. I don't know why, I can't even explain to myself how any of this is happening or how I believe it's true. But it is."

"Thank you Sam; what about you Castiel? Do you really think I'm back?"

"I do, but I feel so bad with myself because I didn't notice you were God."

Dean was still in shock. He was happy, confused, and sad because he thought Chuck was dead and made others believe so. Cas was okay, he was truly shocked but okay; and Sam? Sam was acting as if that sort of things happened every day. Just with a small pinch of shock.

"So, how's it going boys?" – Chuck asked casually; more casually than they would've imagined.

"Whoa, stop your horse cowboy; I mean, we've just found out you still alive, give us some time to process this information."

"Oh, Dean, come on! What else do you need me to tell you and prove you it's really me? How the hell else would I have found you all here?"

"He has a point, Dean" – Cas said.

Dean just couldn't believe it; he just couldn't, but if his brother and angel had, why couldn't he?

"I know you're skeptical about all this."

"I am indeed, it all seems unreal at this point."

"Just take it cool... Somehow, I know it's not so easy but let's change the subject, okay?" – Chuck asked.

Their faces were in such confusion Chuck found them hilarious and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" - Dean was trying to "take it cool"; he really was, but Chuck laughing? That wasn't helpful.

"Your faces guys! You all look so confused, like when you showed up at that convention and there were guys and girls cosplaying as the Winchesters, the "fictional" Winchesters from _my books_. But let's keep that in the past."

There was an awkward silence, all of them thought on replying something, and their words were there, about to come out of their mouths, but they just didn't.

"How's it going Dean?" – He looked at Chuck and made eye contact, what was he talking about _now_? Chuck noticed this and continued – "With Cas, dating him and all" – He paused and looked at Dean and then at Cas. – "Apparently I caught you on a date, with Sam enjoying the scene."

Dean felt dizzy in less than a minute. What did Chuck knew? They weren't dating, not yet at least.

"Ha! Got you! So you really like Cas! I knew it man! And Chuck has just confirmed it." – Sam said with maybe too much excitement and a huge smile appeared on this face.

 _"What the hell is going on?!_ " Dean shouted in his head.

"Dean... Do you... Like me?" – Cas asked, dying inside; he loved Dean but wasn't sure whether Dean liked him back or not. He was about to find out.

Dean hadn't realized for how long he hadn't said a word. He lost notion of time and had dreamy eyes, obviously thinking about certain angel.

"No, no I don't... I don't" – He stopped, swallowed and looked at Cas, who was a bit sad with Dean's answer. – "It's not what I meant, I mean" – He shook his head, as if trying to clear his own ideas – "I do like Cas, man I love you." – He said, looking at him – "but I didn't say a word about it because I... I like girls man! It's always been like that, so this time it was different and I tried to push aside those feelings. I know it was wrong, but just recently I finally came to accept it."

Wow, like if there weren't shocked enough already with the whole Chuck thing and now this, really?! Sam was experiencing too much for that short period of time.

"Happy now?" – Dean asked, clearly upset, yet relieved, he has told Cas how he felt and also Sam and well, Chuck apparently, who started the damn mess.

Cas had been staring at Dean all along, waiting to those green eyes to stare back at him.

Without warning or any sign, Cas pulled Dean's face towards him and kissed him.

Sam totally lost his shit at this point.

"Dean, I love you too" – Cas said with a childish smiled that made Dean melt.

They kissed again and forgot that Sam and Chuck were right in front of their noses, contemplating the whole scene.

They didn't notice, but Chuck tried to make Sam leave the kitchen, to give them more privacy, but Sam didn't want to leave. Just when he noticed that the scene might be going somewhere further, he agreed on leaving the room.

"You are going to watch this kind of things quite often now" - Chuck said when they weren't near the couple.

"Ugh, gross" – Sam replied.

"What? You didn't even want to leave the room while they were making out!"

"Yeah, I know but... It's finally a thing. I just needed proof, not the same scene from now on."

"Bad luck for you then."

"Yeah, I guess."

While this conversation was taking place, Dean and Cas's make out session was becoming something more passionate.

"You know" - Dean said between kisses – "You know, I never believed this could happen so soon. Or ever."

"We were both wrong then" – Cas replied and kissed Dean with a little more passion, as a confirmation of what the hunter had just said.

.

.

Dean woke up suddenly, and sat on his bed shocked.

It had all been a dream, a really strange but perfect dream.

Him and Cas, Sam there and Chuck too, apparently.

Nothing made sense on his dream, except probably his feelings towards Cas and Sam's excitement, but Chuck showing out of nowhere for no reason and calming to be God? Yeah, sure.

Dean also panicked, was that dream trying to tell him something? Probably not in relation to Chuck but obviously in relation to Cas. He should tell him how he felt, before any incident could take place. He was going to tell the angel about it as soon as possible. But not near Sam.

After washing his face, he went to the kitchen and found Sam there.

"I've just had the strangest dream ever."

Sam smirked, rising an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"It was way too weird to share, but maybe it was trying to tell me something."

"The dream?" – Dean nodded – "Your dream was trying to tell you something?"

"Mhm" - Dean noticed Sam's intentions on asking more about the dream. - "You know what, forget it, I wasn't gonna tell you anyways."

Dean noticed Sam rolling his eyes on his way to the fridge.

"I bet it had something to do with Cas." - Sam said, almost in a whisper, but loud enough so Dean could hear.

Dean pretended he hadn't heard a thing, but all he could think of was Cas, and how he was going to tell him he loved him. Maybe he could start talking about the dream; yeah why not? It would be funny (at least for Dean) and may give him an excuse to talk about how he felt towards him.

Someone knocking on the door broke the hunter's thoughts. Besides from the dream, Dean expected to have a normal day. Who could it be at that hour?


End file.
